Undying Love
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: It isn't often the Champion has some time to herself, so when Lance returns from a funeral service, she takes advantage of the situation. Trickyshipping. Lemon. Mature content.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Undying Love

**Summary**

It isn't often the Champion has some time to herself, so when Lance returns from a funeral service, she takes advantage of the situation.

.

It had been a long mentally exhausting day of impatiently waiting in the throne room, waiting for a strong trainer to challenge her for the title. Unfortunately, that trainer never came having been defeated by the Elite Four member, Koga. Lyra was becoming rather bored now; her last challenger had been Silver, and that battle had taken place two weeks ago. She needed some excitement otherwise she would drive herself crazy.

When there were no battles scheduled for the League, Lyra would normally practice her skills against the other members of the Elite Four. To become stronger, she needed to battle against the best and since travelling to other regions wasn't an option for a Champion, she practiced against the Elite Four. But it was just her luck they had the day off and they were all busy attending some red carpet show in Kalos.

So she was alone.

Well, not completely alone.

She had her Pokemon to keep her company, but that wasn't what she wanted today. She needed something else; she needed her desires fulfilled, and her Pokemon couldn't do that for her. Her team leader, a Feraligatr, stared up at her. "It's just you and me today, Feraligatr." The rest of her team were competing in the Pokeathlon with Silver and Ethan, but Feraligatr insisted on staying at her side.

She fed her trusty Pokemon some berries then headed towards her private chambers. Feraligatr walked behind her, keeping close to her side. Lyra stroked the Pokemon on her head then lied down on her bed. "Dammit Lance, what's keeping you?" she murmured. The former champion had been forced to leave her side to attend the funeral of his grandfather. Which was understandable of course, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

She would've liked to have gone with him, but the funeral was only for the dragon masters of that particular clan. He had been gone for two weeks now and two weeks was a long time for a bored Champion. She missed his company, their long discussions and of course, the sex. It was frustrating knowing that he was so close, yet so far out of her each. All she wanted was to see him. Shutting her eyes, she imagined his smile, his laugh, the feel of his fingers taking her…

Their relationship had started just three years ago, during her second year as champion. No one, but the Elite Four, Clair, Silver and Ethan, knew about them, and they planned to keep it that way.

In fact, she didn't plan on any of them learning about their relationship; Karen had accidentally walked in on them one afternoon much to Lyra's embarrassment. Ever since that day, she had been unable to look Karen directly in the eye. Karen liked teasing her about it, often casually asking Lyra for all the juicy details.

From that day on, she swore to only have sex when the Elite Four were out. That lessened the chances of something awkward happening. She even made sure her Pokemon were busy doing stuff outside during this time; just the thought of anyone, human or Pokemon, watching made her skin crawl.

Just then, she heard a window open. She jolted up from her bed, and spun around, her eyes looking towards the patio. She almost squealed with joy; Dragonite and his master had arrived! Thank Arceus for that. Climbing out of the bed, she headed towards the sliding door and opened it. "That was a long holiday," she said.

Lance rolled his eyes, and walked inside, his cape flapping behind him. "The service went on a few days longer than I expected," he said. "We were delayed by a few days thanks to the rains that came in; the den was flooded, so we had to wait until the waters receded."

"Well, I'm glad you're back." She beamed him a smile, as she cuddled up against him, latching her slender arms to his body.

"Has it really that lonesome?" he smiled, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "I'm sorry I had to leave. I would've taken you with me if I was allowed to."

She rested her head against him. "It's been so dull around here while you've been away. No one has managed to make it to me."

He kissed the top of her head. "Well, I'm back now."

"Indeed you are…" she drawled, smiling. "The League is closed for the day, and the Elite Four are visiting the red carpet event in Kalos… so that means we are alone…" she mused.

"No one to disturb us…"

"No one to hear us…or stop us..." Lyra said, looking up at him. "So tell me something Lance," she started.

"You're wondering why we're still standing here and not taking advantage of the silence?" he offered.

She kissed him, her lips lingering over his. "Exactly," she whispered. "So come on," she said, taking his hand and guiding him to the nearby bed.

.

Lyra laced her fingers across the back of his neck, locking her lips with him in a passionate kiss, as they dropped to the bed. Lance rested his hand against her trousers, drumming his fingers across her covered hip, as Lyra lifted her hips up towards his touch. He soon stopped his movements, shifting his hand to his own remaining clothing, tugging them down. Lyra hooked a leg around his, eager for as much contact as she could. He kicked his pants and boxers off, after easing her leg free.

"Don't forget about mine," she whimpered. Releasing her grip on him, she rubbed her hands down his muscular back.

Lance grinned at her, pulling her trousers down her legs, "How could I forget that?" he teased, as he move his hands softly up her legs, fingers brushing against her underwear. She lifted her lips, so he could easily hook his fingers into the waistband to remove them. "Much better," he commented, resting above her.

A gasp escaped her, as he leant down, kissing her neck. Trailing his lips down to her breasts, he left an invisible trail of brisk kisses down to her abdomen, only to follow the marks back up again, until their lips met once again. "I think I should repay you for earlier," he said, kissing her lips again.

"For earlier?" Lyra repeated. "You mean last time right? About a month ago when I…?"

He silenced her with another kiss. "You got it. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't."

She giggled, moaning when he sucked on her hard nipple. "You're _so _generous."

"I do my best when it comes to you," he admitted.

She grinned. "I know." She gasped again, as his head moved back down her body, rubbing his palms against her thighs. She shifted her legs up and down impatiently.

"Easy, Lyra…"

"This isn't fun for me," she whined. She just wanted him to start already. "Please… Please now…" she demanded, propping herself up on her elbows.

He gave her a devilish smirk. "Hmm… I don't know…"

"You're so mean!" she protested, as he spread her legs, leaning down to brush his tongue along her sensitive area. Lyra moaned. "Are all dragon masters this cruel," she said, as another moan escaped her.

Lance grinned up at her. "Would you like me to stop?"

"Get back to work!" she snapped, pushing his head back down between her legs.

"Bossy champion…" Lance mused, continuing to his earlier activity.

"Shut up," she said, digging her nails into his shoulder, "More tongue."

"Very demanding…" Lance drawled.

"Lance!" she whined.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'll be good now."

"…So good…" she gasped loudly, moving her hands from his shoulder to his hair, running her fingers through and tugging on various strands. He grinned, lapping his tongue around her jewel, pulling it softly into his mouth for a gentle suck. Lyra dug her toes into the sheets, lifting her lips closer to his mouth, her lover holding onto her, as he lapped at her core, prompting her release.

"Lance!" she screamed, pulling tightly on his hair, releasing as this familiar sensation washed over her. She panted, flopping back down onto the bed, and watched him sit up.

He leaned over her, "Yes?" he questioned softly.

"Don't stop," she begged, almost in pleading manner.

"I have no intention of stopping," he admitted. He placed a hand at the edge of her cheek, and repositioned her head so it rested at the perfect height. "Just need you in the right spot." He shuffled, settling himself on his knees. Before Lyra could question his sentence, he gripped her hips and raised them from the bed, then slid between her thighs.

"Oh…" she said softly, locking a hand around his wrist. So, that's what he meant by the perfect spot.

He thrust his hips into hers, eyeing her body, as the girl moaned.

"So good…" she panted.

"So is the view," he smirked, watching her breasts bounce with each thrust.

She giggled. "So crude."

"You do like it though?" he asked, rocking his hips into hers.

"Just as much as you like these," she replied gently, rubbing her palms across her breasts.

He growled, rubbing his hands across her hips. "I really, truly, do."

"I could tell by the way you were staring at them."

"You could?" His face turned a deep shade of red, a sight not often seen on the dragon master's face. But perhaps it was due to the heat of their activity giving his face that shade?

"Hard not to notice. They're all yours." She pushed them together.

"Hn, lucky me." He grazed his lips across them, as Lyra whimpered. "You're so good to me."

"I can say the same about you…" she gasped breathlessly, "Please don't stop." He rolled his hips into her own and resumed his thrusts. "Harder Lance, please," she begged.

He obliged, grinning. "As you wish." He forced himself hard against her, causing her to shout his name loudly. Fortunately, no one was around to hear. His name escaped her lips again, rising in both volume and urgency. Her cries became louder and more clear as he put all his effort into the final stages.

"Lyra!" he growled as he came. Lyra whimpered beneath him as her orgasm washed over her.

"Hold me," she begged.

"It would be my pleasure." He moved free from her, lying down next to her, and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Maybe I should go away more often…" he teased.

"Please don't go again," she said softly, "Don't leave me."

He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I have no intentions of leaving again so soon."

"I hope so."

"Of course," he said fondly, playing with her hair.

"You probably left on purpose because you knew you would drive me crazy," she said, looking at him, trying hard not stop a smile from crossing her face.

"On purpose?" he repeated, laughing. "Perhaps you would prefer it if I did leave often." She pouted. "I'm not being serious, Lyra. Like I said, I have no reason to leave anymore." He leaned down to capture her lips with his. "We still have the rest of the day…"

She grinned. "So we do…"

.

Age-boosted Lyra – I'm assuming she was 15 when her journey started (I read somewhere she started hers a little later), and now she is 18.

My first ever attempt at actually writing a purely smut one shot! I hope you found it somewhat readable/enjoyable. I may decide to do another one in the future… Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
